croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2019
28th - Riddlesdown: 2 Buzzards flying SW, 3 Jays mimicking Buzzard mewing calls (another timely reminder that not all calls are what they seem), 5 Goldcrests, 3 Skylarks, female Kestrel, single Redwing. (Brian Thomas by email) * 28th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 1 Greylag Goose, 19 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 19 Mallard, 28 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 15 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 imm Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared dove, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, pair Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jay 2 Jackdaw, 8 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, (JW) * 27th - South Croydon (Melville Avenue): (13.10hrs) Buzzard heading west, mobbed by crows. (AJP) * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 6 goslings, 4 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 3 Jackdaw, Goldcrest, 8 Fieldfare, Siskin. (JAH/PP) * 26th - Sanderstead: 4 Buzzards seen from cemetery (3 thermalling together and drifting NW, 4th seemed to be shepherding them away). (JB) * 25th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Parliament of c20 Magpies in a neighbour's tree. (JB) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10.30pm!): Coot calling overhead flying low towards SNL (GH) * 24th - Sanderstead: 3rd winter bird count. Selsdon Estate included Goldcrest singing, 1 Bullfinch, 2 Stock Doves singing, 1 Mistle Thrush singing, Sanderstead Plantation 1 Stock Dove singing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, Sanderstead 2 Nuthatch, 26 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. (JB) * 24th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 2 Goldcrests singing in garden at same time. (JB) * 24th - Farthing Downs: Amazing! 2 Little Owl seen and heard and a third calling from about 200 yards away! 2 Yellowhammer, one in song. 4 Dunnock, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch calling, 1 Mistle Thrush in song, 4 Song Thrush in song, 2 Greenfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 4 Goldfinch, a flock of 16 Jackdaw. (DH) * 24th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 21 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard ,27 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 18 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 35 Black-headed Gull, 1 stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, (JW) * 23rd - Duppas Hill (3pm): 5 Wood pigeon, 2 Blue tit, 1 Great tit, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Robin, 1 Blackbird, 5 Crow, 3 Feral pigeon, 2 House sparrow, 2 Song thrush, 4 Parakeet (Andrew Moncrieff) * 23rd - Farthing Downs: 1 possibly 2 Yellowhammer, one in tentative song, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, one in song, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Goldfinch, 6 Dunnock, 4 Song Thrush, 1 Little Owl, '''heard only, 2 Coal Tit, 6 Long Tailed Tit, 1 Kestrel. (DH) * 23rd - Location undisclosed: Peregrine. (admin) * 23rd - Riddlesdown: 16:00-17:00. Very quiet. Best of the bunch were 3 Meadow Pipits (all at Warlingham Court Farm), 5 Skylarks singing (4 at Warlingham Court Farm and just one on CoL land above the quarry) and a Bullfinch. (JB) * 23rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Goldcrest, first singing in the garden this year. (JB) * 23rd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:0915) 27 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 Mallard, 34 Tufted Duck, pair +1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 16 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 40 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 singing Dunnock, 2 singing Song Thrush, 15 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, (JW) * 22nd - Shirley (Freshfields) (5pm): Little Egret flying low N across field off back garden (Sheila Mason per GH) * 22nd - Lloyd Park: Redpoll bathing in pond. (J Kirby) * 22nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 20 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 24 Mallard, 30 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker( 2 drumming) 1 Song Thrush, 12 Redwing, 5 House Sparrows 10 Goldfinch. (JW) * 21st - Shirley Park Golf Course: (07:30) Red-legged Partridge on 18th Fairway. (John Parish) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: Reed Bunting (JAH) * 19th - Sanderstead: Marsh Tit again present in garden in Lime Meadow Avenue, which backs onto King's Wood. (by email) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: Pair Mute Swan (no apparent interest in breeding), pair Egyptian Goose + 6 goslings, pair Little Grebe swimming together. (DMac) * 19th - Shirley Park: Green Ct Gdns. (15.40). 1 Red Kite drifted West. (Andy Bates) * 19th- Norbury: 1 Green Woodpecker in gardens (pm). Unusual here. (SEC) * 18th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count. 2 Mute Swans, 23 Canada Geese, 1 Egyptian Goose briefly, 21 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 18 Coot, 6 Moorhens, 2 Little Grebes, 102 Black-headed Gulls (one bearing a metal ring), 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Chiffchaff singing, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers including 1 drumming. (JB) * 18th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 4 Mallard, 2 Moorhens, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail flew in, 5 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 30+ Redwing, 10 Starling, 50+ Carrion Crows. (JB) * 18th - Croydon: Goldcrest singing by minster. (JB) * 17th - Farthing Downs: 3rd winter farmland survey visit. A flock of 20+ Jackdaw, up to 2 Skylark, one in song, 1 Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 '''Little Owl on the Downs, 1 Dunnock, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Green Woodpecker. (DH) * 16th - Wallington: 2 Raven flying high over my place of work. (DH) Strictly speaking outside the area, but worthy of note as it shows again just how close Ravens are to Croydon. Admin. * 16th - Waddon Ponds: 10am. 3 Woodpigeon, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, Robin, 7 Starling, 5 Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 50 Black-headed Gull, 5 Coot, 10 Mallard, 10 Canada Goose, 15 Feral Pigeon, 8 Tufted Duck, Goldfinch, 2 Magpie, Dunnock, 2 Mute Swan. (Andrew Moncrieff) (12.30) Chiffchaff singing; Little Grebe heard but not seen; 5 Common Gull (AJP) * 16th - Wandle Park: (12.00) 10 Redwing. 1 Grey Wagtail on the 'new' section of the Wandle between the park and Purley Way. 2 Grey Wagtails, flying around as a pair, one bird tail-less, on warehouse roof nearby (AJP) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:15) 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 25 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying), 1 Cormorant, 18 Moorhen, 25 Coot (2 nest building), 23 Black-headed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 2 Song Thrush, 8 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, 18 Goldfinch (JW) * 15th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 27 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 20 Moorhen, 24 Coot, (08:25 5 Lapwing over S/SE), c50 Black-headed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 singing Dunnock, 2 Song Thrush, 7 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - South Norwood Lake: 30 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 28 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 19 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 35 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 Drumming), 1 singing Song Thrush, 8 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrow, 2 singing Chaffinch, 8 Goldfinch (JW) * 13th - Littleheath Woods: Red Kite. (Shirley Shephard by email) * 13th - Sanderstead: Red Kite over the rec. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian, 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 4 Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, 10 Fieldfare, Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, Stonechat, Bullfinch, 14 Siskin. (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Little Grebe, 3 Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Redwing, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, Siskin. (JAH/PP) * 10th - Hutchinsons Bank: (11:00-14:00) Three Red Kite sightings during this period, presumably all of same individual. Also Sparrowhawk. (John Parish) * 10th - Wandle Park: 20+ Redwing. (Sue Henning by email) * 10th - Waddon Ponds: Male Blackcap. (Sue Henning by email) * 10th - South Croydon: Kestrel at junction of Mitchley Hill/Rectory Park. (JB) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: Pochard, Snipe, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 9th - South Croydon: Kestrel and Buzzard at Mitchley Hill. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 9th - Purley: Peregrine over. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 7th - Duppas Hill Park - 100+ Black-headed Gull, 5 Common Gull, 30+ Redwing, 1 Fieldfare (SH) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:00) 20 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 1m Pochard, 20 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 15 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 25 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 3 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Pochard, 2 Mistle Thrush, 15 Siskin. (JAH) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Bullfinch (JAH) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Shoveler, 7 Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, 14 Siskin. (JAH) * 2nd - Farthing Downs: Very quiet. 17 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, 10+ Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 1 Song Thrush, 6 Goldfinch, 2 Coal Tit. (DH) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: Teal, Pochard, Grey Wagtail, 12 Siskin. (JAH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (10:30 am to 1200): 1 Cormorant, 1 Wren, 7 Redwing, 2 very active Great-spotted woodpeckers (+drumming), 1 Common Gull, 3 Blackbird, at least 4 Robin. No Egyptian geese. (SEC) * 1st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Garden flock currently includes 6 Blackbird, 7 Chaffinch, 7 Goldfinch, 5 Greenfinch, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit. Where were they all last weekend for BGBW? Also a male Blackcap later on. (JB)